


Dancing with the Avengers: Results Show

by Eiiri



Series: Dancing with the Avengers [3]
Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Doesn't Dance, Bucky Is A Troll, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Dancing with the Avengers, Dancing with the stars – Freeform, F/M, Gen, Implied Clint Barton/Phil Coulson – Freeform, M/M, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Natasha is a freaking ballerina and don't you forget it, Past Bruce Banner/Betty Ross – Freeform, Reality TV, Thank god for the six-second delay, Tony is a Showboat, Wanda is not good at people, he's fast, she's weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiiri/pseuds/Eiiri
Summary: Episode recaps for Dancing with the Avengers, including dances, songs, costume details, scores, and eliminations.





	1. Opening Night

Number of couples: 13

Dance order: Tony, Steve, Natasha, Bucky, Bruce, Thor, Rhodey, Pietro, Matt, Foggy, Wanda, Sam, Clint

 

**Name**

| 

**Dance**

| 

**Song**

| 

**Artist**

| 

**Score**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Bruce

| 

Foxtrot

| 

Brave

| 

Sarah Bareilles

| 

15  
  
Bucky

| 

Cha cha

| 

Ghost

| 

Mystery Skulls

| 

17  
  
Clint

| 

Contemporary

| 

Piano Man

| 

Billy Joel

| 

18  
  
Foggy

| 

Cha cha

| 

Tonight Tonight

| 

Hot Chelle Rae

| 

15  
  
Matt

| 

Foxtrot

| 

Swinging on a Star

| 

Frank Sinatra

| 

24  
  
Natasha

| 

Contemporary

| 

Breakaway

| 

Kelly Clarkson

| 

24  
  
Pietro

| 

Jive

| 

Dirty Little Secret

| 

The All American Rejects

| 

19  
  
Rhodey

| 

Cha cha

| 

Kokomo

| 

Beach Boys

| 

16  
  
Sam

| 

Contemporary

| 

Aquarius

| 

Aqua

| 

23  
  
Steve

| 

Jive

| 

Lollipop

| 

Mika

| 

19  
  
Thor

| 

Foxtrot

| 

Pompeii

| 

Bastille

| 

21  
  
Tony

| 

Cha cha

| 

Last Friday Night

| 

Katy Perry

| 

20  
  
Wanda

| 

Jive

| 

Everybody Talks

| 

Neon Trees

| 

22  
  
 

Judges' Leaderboard

**Place**

| 

**Couple**

| 

**Score**  
  
---|---|---  
  
1

| 

Natasha and Mark

| 

24  
  
 

| 

Matt and Peta

| 

24  
  
3

| 

Sam and Witney

| 

23  
  
4

| 

Wanda and Val

| 

22  
  
5

| 

Thor and Emma

| 

21  
  
6

| 

Tony and Kym

| 

20  
  
7

| 

Steve and Karina

| 

19  
  
 

| 

Pietro and Anna

| 

19  
  
9

| 

Clint and Lindsay

| 

18  
  
10

| 

Bucky and Sharna

| 

17  
  
11

| 

Rhodey and Alison

| 

16  
  
12

| 

Bruce and Alison

| 

15  
  
 

| 

Foggy and Jenna

| 

15  
  
 

 

**Songs available here:**

http://8tracks.com/dwta/opening-night-dancing-with-the-avengers#

 

**Detailed Costume Descriptions:**

**Bruce and Edyta** : Dark green tweed three-piece suit, purple shirt, and black shoes for Bruce. Long, flowy cap-sleeved dark purple dress and purple heels for Edyta.

 **Bucky and Sharna:** Black satin vest and tie, white buttonfront, black slacks, black shoes, and a tiny nubby ponytail for Bucky. Silver beaded dance dress and silver heels for Sharna, hair pinned up.

 **Clint and Lindsay** : Loose dark purple buttonfront, dark gray slacks, and black shoes for Clint. Light yellow halter dress with white waistband and straps and a high-low skirt, and white heels for Lindsay, hair in a curly ponytail.

 **Foggy and Jenna** : Light yellow buttonfront shirt, khakis, suspenders, and yellow sneakers for Foggy. Bright yellow, short, heavily fringed dress and yellow heels for Jenna.

 **Matt and Peta** : Full tuxedo and his usual glasses for Matt. Full-length, long sleeved cobalt blue dress for Peta, hair pinned back but mostly down.

 **Natasha and Mark** : Soft cotton, dark grey-ish blue, knee-length dress with full buttonfront, and twin french braids for Natasha. Loose light blue buttonfront shirt and medium gray slacks for Mark. Both barefoot.

 **Pietro and Anna** : Silver brocade vest, light grey buttonfront, dark grey slacks, silver and grey sneakers for Pietro. Dark green, tea-length halter dress and silver heels for Anna, hair in a bun.

 **Rhodey and Allison** : Khakis, pink Hawaiian shirt with flamingos, and brown boat shoes for Rhodey. Bright pink, very short ruffle-skirted strapless dress and pink, sparkly, strappy heels for Allison, hair down and curled with a big pink flower pinned into it.

 **Sam and Witney** : White T-shirt, soft dark blue pants, and blue and dark grey sneakers for Sam. Light blue, sleeveless, tea-length dress and silver strappy heels for Witney, hair pinned back.

 **Steve and Karina** : White buttonfront, red tie, bluejeans (extra soft for dancing), and red converse all hightops for Steve. Red, white, and blue A-line dress with a blue petticoat, red pumps for Karina, hair pinned back.

 **Thor and Emma** : Gold-ish brown slacks, gold sleeveless buttonfront shirt with sequined detailing on the collar, dull gold shoes, red cape with gold shoulder clasps, and a half ponytail for Thor. Form fitting, textured gold dress, gold heels, and a red cape with gold shoulder clasps for Emma, hair pinned up.

 **Tony and Kym** : Red buttonfront with gold buttons, gold lamé pants, and black shoes for Tony. Gold sequined dance dress and gold strappy heels for Kym.

 **Wanda and Val** : Red A-line sailor dress with black piping, back pumps, and a high ponytail for Wanda. Black shirt, slacks, and shoes, red kerchief for Val.


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode 2: Most Memorable Year**

 

 **Number of couples** : 13

 **Dance order** : Steve, Thor, Bruce, Sam, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bucky, Pietro, Wanda, Rhodey, Foggy, Matt

 

**Name**

| 

**Dance**

| 

**Song**

| 

**Artist**

| 

**Score**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Bruce

| 

Waltz

| 

The Millionaire Waltz

| 

Queen

| 

16  
  
Bucky

| 

Quickstep

| 

Waterloo

| 

ABBA

| 

21  
  
Clint

| 

Argentine tango

| 

Circus

| 

Britney Spears

| 

20  
  
Foggy

| 

Jive

| 

Kid Gloves

| 

Rush

| 

17  
  
Matt

| 

Contemporary

| 

I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much

| 

from Repo

| 

25  
  
Natasha

| 

Paso doble

| 

Prelude 12/21

| 

AFI

| 

24  
  
Pietro

| 

Paso doble

| 

For Whom the Bell Tolls

| 

Metallica

| 

22  
  
Rhodey

| 

Jazz

| 

Baba O'Riley

| 

The Who

| 

14  
  
Sam

| 

Quickstep

| 

Fly By Night

| 

Rush

| 

22  
  
Steve

| 

Foxtrot

| 

Some Nights

| 

Fun

| 

20  
  
Thor

| 

Contemporary

| 

Just The Way You Are

| 

Bruno Mars

| 

21  
  
Tony

| 

Jive

| 

Human Rocket

| 

Devo

| 

19  
  
Wanda

| 

Tango

| 

This Is War

| 

30 Seconds to Mars

| 

23  
  
 

**Judges' Leaderboard**

**Place**

| 

**Couple**

| 

**Score**  
  
---|---|---  
  
1

| 

Matt and Peta

| 

25  
  
2

| 

Natasha and Mark

| 

24  
  
3

| 

Wanda and Val

| 

23  
  
4

| 

Pietro and Anna

| 

22  
  
 

| 

Sam and Witney

| 

22  
  
5

| 

Bucky and Sharna

| 

21  
  
 

| 

Thor and Emma

| 

21  
  
6

| 

Clint and Lindsay

| 

20  
  
 

| 

Steve and Karina

| 

20  
  
7

| 

Tony and Kym

| 

19  
  
8

| 

Foggy and Jenna

| 

17  
  
9

| 

Bruce and Edyta*

| 

16  
  
10

| 

Rhodey and Alison

| 

14  
  
*couple eliminated

 

**Songs available here:**

https://8tracks.com/dwta/most-memorable-year

 

**Detailed Costume Descriptions:**

**Bruce and Edyta:** Purplish grey three piece suit with a light blue shirt underneath for Bruce. Floor-length, one-shouldered antique-rose colored chiffon gown for Edyta, hair in a french twist with a flower the same color as her dress.

 **Bucky and Sharna:** Blue strap-fronted jacket very much like his Commandos era jacket, Captain America T-shirt, and torn jeans for Bucky. Red and blue collared A-line dress for Sharna, hair down but pinned back.

 **Clint and Lindsay:** Red and gold tailcoat, black trousers, and black jazz shoes for Clint. Red and gold tailcoat, black bloomers, black fishnets, and black Oxford heels for Lindsay.

 **Foggy and Jenna:** Warm grey suit for Foggy, hair gelled back. Columbia blue halter dress for Jenna, hair in a curly ponytail.

 **Matt and Peta:** Black T-shirt and black trousers for Matt, no glasses. Long red satin, cap-sleeved gown for Peta, hair in a half-ponytail.

 **Natasha and Mark:** High-necked, long-sleeved black bikini-cut bodysuit, beaded with black and gunmetal crystals in an abstractly floral design, similarly beaded train skirt, black lace tights, and black stilettos for Natasha, hair back in a tight bun with black crystal pins. Black suit, white shirt, and dark glasses for Mark, hair slicked back within an inch of its life.

 **Pietro and Anna:** Black shirt, black suit jacket with red reflective cross-threads, black trousers, black shoes for Pietro. Black hooded cloak over a long black dress for Anna. Guest appearance by Wanda in a red dress.

 **Rhodey and Alison:** 80s style suit for Rhodey. One-shouldered blue dress for Alison, hair teased out.

 **Sam and Witney:** Black T-shirt, army green cargo pants, tan leather boots for Sam. Black T-shirt, army green cargo pants, tan leather chunky-heeled boots for Witney, hair braided back.

 **Steve and Karina:** Army T-shirt, kakis, and boots for Steve. Dark red A-line dress with a blue short sleeved blazer for Karina, hair in victory rolls. Guest appearance by Sasha in a too big recreation of a WWII army combat uniform.

 **Thor and Emma:** Grey hoodie and jeans with trainers for Thor, hair pulled back in a ponytail. High-low gauzy galaxy-print dress for Emma.

 **Tony and Kym:** Red corduroys, a red shirt, gold vest, and glittery gold sneakers for Tony. Short red dress and strappy gold heels for Kym, hair half up.

 **Wanda and Val:** Long red dress for Wanda, hair down but clipped back with red and silver pins. Black sleeveless buttonfront and black trousers for Val. Guest appearance by Pietro in a black T-shirt and black pants.


	3. Disney Night

**Episode 3: Disney Night**

 

 **Number of couples:** 12

 **Dance order:** Wanda, Clint, Steve, Matt, Tony, Natasha, Pietro, Rhodey, Thor, Foggy, Bucky, Sam

 

**Name**

| 

**Dance**

| 

**Song**

| 

**Movie**

| 

**Score**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
Bucky

| 

Jive

| 

Hound Dog

| 

Lilo & Stitch (Elvis)

| 

28  
  
Clint

| 

Quickstep

| 

Touch the Sky

| 

Brave

| 

28  
  
Foggy

| 

Jazz

| 

Gaston

| 

Beauty and the Beast

| 

24  
  
Matt

| 

Tango

| 

Hellfire

| 

The Hunchback of Notre Dame

| 

36  
  
Natasha

| 

Foxtrot

| 

I Won't Say I'm In Love

| 

Hercules

| 

39  
  
Pietro

| 

Jazz

| 

He's a Tramp

| 

Lady and the Tramp

| 

25  
  
Rhodey

| 

Waltz

| 

You've Got a Friend in Me

| 

Toy Story

| 

21  
  
Sam

| 

Tango

| 

Immortals

| 

Big Hero 6 (Fall Out Boy)

| 

36  
  
Steve

| 

Quickstep

| 

Zero to Hero

| 

Hercules

| 

30  
  
Thor

| 

Rumba

| 

I See the Light

| 

Tangled

| 

26  
  
Tony

| 

Quickstep

| 

Friends on the Other Side

| 

Princess and the Frog

| 

32  
  
Wanda

| 

Contemporary

| 

Let it Go

| 

Frozen

| 

33  
  
 

**Judges' Leaderboard**

**Place**

| 

**Couple**

| 

**Score**  
  
---|---|---  
  
1

| 

Natasha and Mark

| 

39  
  
2

| 

Matt and Peta

| 

36  
  
 

| 

Sam and Witney

| 

36  
  
4

| 

Wanda and Val

| 

33  
  
5

| 

Tony and Kym

| 

32  
  
6

| 

Steve and Karina

| 

30  
  
7

| 

Bucky and Sharna

| 

28  
  
 

| 

Clint and Lindsay

| 

28  
  
9

| 

Thor and Emma

| 

26  
  
10

| 

Pietro and Anna

| 

25  
  
11

| 

Foggy and Jenna

| 

24  
  
12

| 

Rhodey and Alison*

| 

21  
  
 *Eliminated couple

 

Songs available here:

Hound Dog: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eHJ12Vhpyc>

Touch the Sky: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvR9YOpDG4A>

Gaston: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VuJTqmpBnI0

Hellfire: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U3NoDEu7kpg

I Won't Say I'm In Love: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tl0DMTlwLw4

He's a Tramp: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zDWwBF-Dg9E

You've Got a Friend In Me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbjIH5pvT5A

Immortals: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9PxOanFjxQ

Zero to Hero: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yOL-EJZjmp0

I See the Light: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RyrYgCvxBUg

Friends on the Other Side: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtkW_buGNtw

Let It Go: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=moSFlvxnbgk

 

 

**Costume Descriptions:**

**Bucky and Sharna:** Blue velvet suit with a dark blue shirt for him, red and white short-sleeved dress for her—like Lilo's from _Lilo and Stitch_ but sparklier and flouncier.

 **Clint and Lindsay:** For him, a sparkly purple kilt with matching socks and no shirt. For her, green velvet long sleeve dress.

 **Foggy and Jenna:** Gaston and LeFou costumes.

 **Matt and Peta:** Long, billowy black priest's robes for him, no glasses. Black and gold croptop, purple and gold wrap skirt, and a gold headband for her.

 **Natasha and Mark:** Meg's purple dress from Hercules for her, sparkly gold toga for him.

 **Pietro and Anna:** He's in a grey suit with a dog collar in place of a tie, she's in a cream dress and fur coat.

 **Rhodey and Alison:** White and lime green suit for him, white and lime green dress for her—“Buzz Lightyear's mess dress.”

 **Sam and Witney:** Sparkly red suit with purple vest for him, very short blue cheongsam (china dress) for her with chopsticks in her hair.

 **Steve and Karina:** White toga with gold detailing for him, sparkly gold chiton for her.

 **Thor and Emma:** He's in a shiny purple jacket with gold trim and white pants, she's in a gold dress with purple trim, they've both got flowers braided into their hair.

 **Tony and Kym:** Tailcoat, a top hat, and vest for him with metallic foil temporary tattoos on his chest around the reactor. Black and jewel-tone dress with layered handkerchief skirt for her.

 **Wanda and Val:** Elsa cosplay for her. White tunic and silver leggings for him.

 

 


End file.
